The Phantom Wizard
by relocated author go-away-sonya
Summary: Harry Potter is betrayed, and eventually dies in Azkaban. Eleven years later, Danny Fenton comes to Hogwarts. What does he have to do with the late Harry Potter? CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Prologue: Harry Potter

**AN:** This is totally not canon. For the purposes of this story, Danny gets his powers when he's ten. Also, in this story, Danny sort of resembles Harry. I'm not sure if that's true or not. I do realize that the characters are OOC.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter OR Danny Phantom.

**SUMMARY:** Betrayed by everyone he knows, Harry Potter dies in Azkaban. It's only afterward do his ex-friends realize that Harry was actually innocent. Eleven years later, a boy named Daniel Fenton comes to Hogwarts. Why does he vanish sometimes? And why do he and a mysterious ghost resemble the late Harry Potter?

* * *

**The Phantom Wizard**

**By relocated author**

**Prologue: Harry Potter**

"NO! RON! HERMIONE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Harry Potter screamed, tears running down his cheeks, as he was being dragged out of the Great Hall. "I DIDN'T KILL GINNY!"

"Y-YOU TRAITOR!" Ron yelled, as he walked up with Hermione to Harry and punched him in the face. He watched with sick satisfaction as a bruise appeared on Harry's cheek and his round glasses flew off his face at Hermione's feet. "I can't believe I was ever your friend!"

"Hermione, please believe me!" Harry begged.

Hermione smashed the glasses beneath her foot and slapped Harry on his other cheek. She ran away crying.

_When Ginny did not show up for dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had assumed that she was busy with homework or something. They got worried when they realized that Dumbledore was not sitting in his usual spot at the Head Table. _

_Minutes later, Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and two aurors came bursting through the doors of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had a furious look on his face directed at Harry. Harry was wondering what the heck was happening, but he was immediately seized by the two aurors._

"_Harry James Potter, you are hereby arrested for the murder of Ginevra Molly Weasley!" said Fudge. His statement had the Great Hall in an uproar._

One of the aurors soon stunned Harry. Harry woke up in the court room. He immediately protested, but he was silenced by an auror.

All he could do was listen as the evidence was stacked against him.

Harry had missed lunch because he was looking for his wand, which he found later on his bed about an hour later. Ginny was also missing at lunch, and did not show up to her classes afterward.

One of the professors alerted Dumbledore, and he found her body hidden behind some bushes outside. Her cause of death was determined as the killing curse.

The aurors brought out Harry's wand, which had been taken off him while he was unconscious, and discovered the last spells used were the cruciatis and killing curses.

It didn't take much to condemn Harry. He already had a bad reputation for saying that Voldemort had returned. It was _obvious_ that he was lying. Ron and Hermione were so blinded by the sadness Ginny's death that they believed that Harry was guilty. Even the people who really did know that Voldemort was back were convinced that Harry was a murderer. Why would his two best friends turn against him if it wasn't true?

Just casting the unforgivables would earn a life sentence in Azkaban.

It was decided that because Harry was a minor, he would receive the dementor's kiss as soon as he turned seventeen. Until then, he would be held in Azkaban in a max security cell for two years, which he was not too young for.

Ignoring his silent pleas, the aurors took Harry straight from the court room.

As soon as they reached the prison, Harry passed out from the exposure to dementors. The aurors took him to a tiny, rarely used cell that was underground.

Azkaban was a nightmare for Harry. He was constantly tortured by memories of his parents' deaths, the return of Voldemort, and his friends betraying him. He tried to comfort himself with the fact that he was innocent, but he was almost always surrounded by dementors. About a month later, Voldemort started to get active and revealed that he was back. Harry's scar almost constantly hurt and he started seeing murdering and torturing through Voldemort's eyes. Those were quickly added to the memories he saw when dementors were around. On top of that, he barely got any sleep or food.

During those golden moments when he could think clearly, Harry was surprised that he hadn't succumbed to insanity. Anyone who saw him would be shocked that he was Harry Potter.

Due to starvation and no exercise, Harry looked like a skeleton. He was as pale as a ghost without any sunlight. Strangely, he hadn't grown any facial hair. His usual bright green eyes were now dark and haunted looking. Under all the stress, his hair had turned snow white.

Outside of the prison, a lot of things happened. Harry's possessions were locked somewhere in Dumbledore's office, and his wand given back to Ollivander. Hedwig flew away to escape being killed. Fudge was sacked for not alerting the public about Voldemort's return. Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione comforted each other, and then started going out a bit later. They also joined the order. Speaking Harry's name was an unspoken taboo, and whenever they spoke about him, would start crying, and everyone's eyes would burn with hatred.

On July 31, 1997, the Order captured Peter Pettigrew. He was immediately questioned with veritaserum in one of the many Ministry courtrooms, where he revealed that Sirius Black was innocent. He also revealed a horrifying truth.

Harry Potter was innocent.

Pettigrew had snuck into Hogwarts using his rat animagus form and stole Harry's wand. He kidnapped Ginny, and Voldemort used Harry's wand to murder her.

Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Snape, Lupin, and the newly freed Sirius rushed to Azkaban to save Harry, as today was his execution date.

They arrived just as a dementor clamped its mouth on a white-haired skinny boy's. Harry's empty shell fell with a thud on the ground.

They had come too late.

The body died a few minutes later. Harry Potter, the boy that had saved everyone, and then left to die, was given a proper funeral. It was small and private, and only people who knew him in life were invited. He was buried next to his parents in the cemetery at Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Afterwards, Dumbledore went to his office. His instruments, which monitored Harry's well-being, had stopped. Dumbledore, angry at himself for failing a boy he once considered a grandson, threw them all on the ground, where they broke. It was his fault. Why didn't he listen to Harry? Now Harry was dead. Harry's blood was on his hands, just like hers…

He walked mournfully out of his office, looking just like the old man he was.

He didn't notice as one of the silver instruments gave a feeble puff of smoke, and then fell apart.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He was being cradled by a woman with short hair and violet eyes, who was looking down at him with awe and love.

He suddenly felt very tired, and he welcomed the darkness that consumed his sight, not knowing that his painful memories would be locked away for a decade.

"His name will be Daniel. Daniel James Fenton."


	2. Chapter 1: Danny Fenton

**AN:** Thank you to **missingnin0x0** and **thephantomcat** for the reviews! Thanks to the **3 **people who faved me, the **3** people who author alerted me, the **16** people who story alerted this, the **9 **people who faved this, and the **5 **people that added this to a community. They made me all very happy, even though it's probably not much… Oh well! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Btw, if you review, **I will respond**.

The dates may not add up. I have no idea when Danny was born. Let's just say that Danny was born on July 31, 1997, k? I also made his middle name 'James' BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, quotes from Harry Potter, or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The Phantom Wizard**

**by relocated author**

**Chapter 1: Danny Fenton**

Ten year old Daniel James Fenton was an odd child in many ways.

For example, his parents hunted ghosts.

The weirdest things about him were that he could speak to snakes, cause strange things to happen, and had strange feelings and thoughts that felt foreign to him.

He discovered he could speak to snakes when he was seven. The second grade class had gone to the zoo for a field trip. When they reached the reptile house, most of the boys ran to the largest one: a boa constrictor. They pounded and yelled at the glass to make it wake up, but the reptile kept on snoozing. The boys eventually loss interest, and walked away.

Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, Danny made his way over to the boa constrictor.

He murmured an apology next to the glass.

He didn't expect the snake to jerk awake and stare at him. It waved its tail as if greeting him.

Danny then asked the snake where he came from, and the snake jabbed its tail at the sign, so he read it.

"You're from South America?"

At that moment, Dash Baxter came running, and punched Danny in the ribs.

Dash was a big bully in Danny's class.

For some reason, the image of maroon tailcoats came to mind when he thought of bullies.

Anyways, this event was one of those "strange things" incidents.

The glass vanished, and Dash leapt back in shock. The boa slithered out, not before Danny hearing a hissy voice say "thanks".

A ghost was suspected to have caused the glass to vanish, but Danny didn't think so.

Why hadn't his parents come rushing in? They always tracked ghost attacks with one of their many inventions.

Danny sometimes felt odd around his parents. He sometimes had the strangest feeling that they weren't his. The same thing went for his older sister, Jazz. These feelings quickly vanished, though.

Then there was that time he accidentally called his two best friends 'Ron' and 'Hermione', when their names are really Tucker and Sam. The names 'Ron' and 'Hermione' also brought sadness to him.

The list went on and on: his strong hatred for rats, sorrow whenever seeing any young girl with red hair…

He shook those thoughts out of his mind, and got up to look at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Blue jeans, white T-shirt with a red oval on it. Skinny frame, fair skin, messy black hair, and light blue eyes.

Just another day in the life of Daniel James Fenton.

His eyes were yet another mystery. Sometimes he could of sworn they turned green, but whenever he looked back in the mirror, they were his usual light blue.

Mentally shrugging, Danny went downstairs for breakfast.

"HEY KIDS!" yelled his dad, Jack Fenton. He was already wearing his signature orange jumpsuit. His dad wasn't the smartest, but he still had a kind heart.

"What, dad?" muttered Jazz, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand, the other tightly clutching Bearbert Einstein. She wore black pants, a turquoise shirt, and a turquoise headband.

"Your mother and I have finally the Fenton portal! All we need to do is activate it!" replied Jack, practically jumping with excitement. Scratch that, he was.

"What does a Fenton portal do?" asked Danny.

"It creates a bridge from our world to the Ghost Zone! We can study ghosts and then rip them apart…molecule by molecule!" answered Jack. "Let's go to the basement. Both of you can watch your mother and I turn it on!"

So Jack, Jazz, and Danny marched down to the basement. Maddie Fenton was already wearing her turquoise jumpsuit. She was checking a notebook full of calculations.

"It should work, Jack. All we have to do is plug it in!" she exclaimed.

Jack marched to the plugs and stuck them together. A few bolts of electricity were seen, but nothing happened other than that.

_That was anticlimactic_, thought Danny.

"Darn, it didn't work…" muttered Maddie. She and Jack trudged sadly up the stairs, upset at their failure. Jazz quickly followed behind them.

Danny immediately felt sad for them. _Maybe I could go inside for a peek!_ He pulled on a white jumpsuit with a black belt, black boots, black glove, black collar, and a sticker of his dad's face on the chest. Disgusted, he peeled the sticker off.

Curiously and cautiously, he walked inside the portal.

It was a mix of wires inside. Almost tripping over one, Danny placed his hand on the left wall.

Only to discover it wasn't the wall – it was the 'on' button.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Danny, but no one would come to help him – the basement lab walls were soundproof.

Danny felt an excruciating pain – _white hot knives were stabbing every inch of his body…_

"_Bow to death, Harry…"_

And it was over. Danny realized that he was lying on the floor, while the wires in the portal were not visible anymore. Instead, there was this glowing green, swirl-y pattern.

Exhausted, Danny vaguely wondered why the heck his parents would put the 'on' button inside the contraption and what that snake-y voice meant. And then he fell into the awaiting arms of sleep.

* * *

When Danny woke up, he was lying on his bed. He was no longer wearing the jumpsuit, but his pajamas.

"_Good afternoon, Harry…"_ he heard an old man's voice say.

He looked around, but no one was there. That voice and the snake-y voice made no sense whatsoever. Who the heck was 'Harry'? They felt like long-forgotten memories, but at the same time they weren't…

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Maddie as she walked in the room.

The odd feeling that this wasn't his mom returned, stronger than normal. Then they vanished.

Was the portal all a dream?

"I'm fine, Mom." replied Danny.

"Good. Your father and I found you unconscious in front of the Fenton portal that now works. Anyways, what were you thinking about, young man?" she screeched, hands on her hips.

"_Have you any idea how worried I've been?"_

"_You could have _died_, you could have been _seen_, you could have lost your father his _job_ –"_

Danny shook his head confusedly. Was he going crazy?

"Sorry, Mom." he whispered, head down.

Maddie's expression softened. "Just…d-don't do anything like that again!" She pulled him into a motherly hug. She then left his room after giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Danny immediately felt really cold around his waist. Looking down, he was surprised to see two black rings: one going up and the other going down. They went above his head and below his feet, where hey promptly vanished. Looking down he saw that he was wearing some sort of black jumpsuit. Running to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror.

White boots, black jumpsuit, white belt, white gloves, white collar. Skinny frame, fair skin, messy _snow white_ hair, and _glowing green _eyes.

Shocked, Danny brushed some of the white fringe out of his now green eyes.

Danny had no time to ponder his mysterious change. He heard a robotic voice outside the bathroom door say "GHOST DETECTED" before the door was blasted open.

There stood his parents, armed with guns and other nasty-looking weapons. His mom's turquoise hood was pulled up, and she was wearing her red goggles.

"GHOST SCUM!" yelled Jack, as he shot his gun. Obviously, they hadn't recognized him.

Danny didn't dodge because he knew those guns did not hurt humans.

He was wrong.

Whatever came out hit him, and it hurt. A lot.

Gasping in pain, and clutching his arm, he noticed the arm of the jumpsuit was singed.

He was a ghost…

He wanted to tell them he was their son and to stop shooting, but he quickly thought of the consequences.

They'd probably dissect and study him. After all, it was impossible to be a ghost and alive at the same time.

And what did his dad always say?

Oh yeah, they'd rip him apart…molecule by molecule...

But then his thoughts went back, as if a rewind button was pressed.

_Was he even alive anymore?_

His thoughts were interrupted when another blast hit him on the other arm. He needed to escape before he was killed! Or fade from existence! Whatever!

But how could he? There were no windows. The only way out was through the door, but his mom and dad were blocking that. Danny panicked, and walked backwards. He suddenly felt really weird, and he noticed he was outside the house. He had walked through the wall! And…now he was flying.

His white boot clad feet were now replaced by a wispy black tail. He decided to crash at Tucker's house. Sam's parents didn't seem to like him much…

He turned right, and continued flying.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! Longest chapter I've ever written. EVER.

**REVIEWING MAKE YOU SEXY! Flamers can go die in a hole. All alone.**


	3. Chapter 2: Danny Phantom

**AN:** **KitKat 376**, **thephantomcat**, **Biisaiyowaq**, **DokiDokiBOOM**, **Olaf 74**, **PhantomLover97**, "ghost-fox", **Karyn Phantom**, and **Paddy Gurl** are sexy for reviewing! Oh, and **Jiyle **is sexy anyways! Thanks, **3** people who added this story to more communities! Thanks for the **15** more favorites, the **20** more story alerts, the **3** more author favorites, and the **4** more author alerts! I'm so happy! :D Reviews make me _especially_ happy. (hint, hint) I will respond to your reviews.

Sorry that this chapter's a bit shorter. Also, sorry for the late update - I originally planned to update the next day. I had this chapter typed out on my iPod Touch (thank god for the NoteMaster app, Google Docs, copy and paste, and Word!). My parents were cleaning and moving furniture around, so they had to unplug the WiFi (NOOOOOOOO!). Then I had to clean my swirling vortex of doom room because guests were coming over. Grr.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The Phantom Wizard**  
**by relocated author**

**Chapter 2: Danny Phantom**

Flying, Danny discovered, was simply wonderful. The wind whipped through his hair, the cold air carressed his face...He felt as if he had no worries or problems at all; he could fly for all eternity...If he really was dead and a ghost, flying would almost make up for it...

_He was chasing a small, golden ball with wings. The chase was in the air, and he could feel wind whipping through his hair..._

What the FUDGE was that? It felt like a memory, but Danny was sure he had never done that before. What...?

Danny was yanked violently out of his thought when he heard a familiar voice screech "GHOST!" Apparently, he had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he went through Tucker's bedroom window.

Looking down from his place in the air, Danny observed that Tucker was staring at him in fright, tight clutching an electronic whatchamacallit.

Tuckard "Tucker" Foley had been one of Danny's friends since kindergarten.  
He was a major computer geek. Tucker had dark skin and dark green eyes. He wore brown shoes, green pants, a black belt, a long sleeved yellow short, a red cap, and half moon shaped glasses.

_He was holding a pentagon-shaped card. It had a picture of an old man on it with the name 'Albus Dumbledore'. The old man wore half-moon shaped glasses, had a long crooked nose, long silver hair, mustache, and beard. He looked like a Merlin impersonator or something._

"OWWW!" Danny cried out. Tucker had picked up a fat textbook and chucked it at Danny. "Take that!" yelled Tucker as he chucked another one. Right before it hit, Danny raised an arm instinctively, his palm facing out. Instead of his arm getting hit, a green ray came out and blasted the unfortunate textbook to smithereens. Hmm.

"Ro-Tuck!" Danny shouted, 'Ron' almost slipping out from his mouth. "Stop! It's me, Danny! Your best friend!"

Tucker lowered the next textbook he was going to throw. His eyes widened when he observed that this ghost looked just like his friend, except with white hair, green eyes, and no legs.

"Danny, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you look like a ghost? Are you a ghost? Does that mean you're dead?"

"...I don't know..."

So Danny told Tucker all that had happened. He left out the weird voices and the strange visions because he didn't want to seem crazy. After Danny told his tale, Tucker looked deep in thought.

"We should speak to Sam about this. She's probably the smartest one out of all of us."

"How can we, Tuck? Her parents hate me!"

"Well, they can tolerate me...I think."

Tucker picked up the phone on his bedside table and dialed Sam's number.

", this is Tucker Foley, Sam's friend. Can I speak to Sam? This is really important. Thanks! Hey Sam! Can you come over? We have a problem. What'd you say? Oh. Ask your mom if you can come. Okay! Be here ASAP! See you later!"

Tucker put the phone back. "She'll be coming soon."

"Okay," said Danny.

Ten minutes later, Sam arrived. Danny hid behind Tucker's bed as she walked in the room. Samantha 'Sam' Manson was Danny's other best friend. She was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian goth. Sam had her black hair tied back, violet eyes, and usually wore purple lipstick. She wore black combat boots, purple leggings, a black and green plaid skirt, black tank top with a purple oval, black choker, and black wristbands.

"Tucker, why do you want me here?"

"Well, Sam, er...don't think I'm crazy, but Dannyisaghost!" Tucker muttered nervously.

Sam looked confused. "What was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"!"

"Darn it, Tucker! Say it clearer and louder!"

"Danny...is...a...ghost."

Sam threw back her head and laughed. "Are you crazy? Is this some type of joke?"

"Sorry, Sam...but it's true," Danny said, floating out from his hiding spot.

"GHOST!" she shrieked, picking up one of Tucker's textbooks.

"STOP!" yelled Tucker. "It's really Danny! And if you're going to throw something, not my textbook! He," here Tucker pointed at Danny, "already blasted one apart! And the replacement fee is $80!"

Sam snapped out of her panic mode and looked at thr ghost. Same built and hairstyle as her friend. "Danny? How'd this happen?"

Danny and Tucker both explained to her what happened, Danny once again leaving out the weird voices and strange visions. "Are you dead?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of impossible to be a ghost and human at the same time."

"Hmm...try to turn back."

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know...think of yourself being human or something!"

Danny closed his eyes and concentrated.

_"Kill the spare!"_

_A flash of green light._

_"Lily, take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!"_

_Watching a group of black cloaked people slaughter an entire family..._

_"Y-YOU TRAITOR!"_

_Staring into red, snake-like eyes..._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Burning pain in his arm...fire spreading through his veins..._

_"Not, Harry! Please, not Harry! Take me instead!"_

Danny's eyes snapped open. He was lying on the floor, Tucker and Sam's worried faces staring down at him.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Tucker asked.

For some reason his head really hurt. "Ugh...what happened?"

"You closed your eyes, and then these black rings surrounded you and changed you back to normal." Sam explained.

"Then you fell on the ground and started having a weird seizure! You were hissing and yelling stuff." continued Tucker. "At this one part you said something like...abra kedabra..."

"I'm fine, guys," Danny smiled. Inside, he was panicking. Was he going crazy?

Sam and Tucker both raised their eyebrows. They didn't believe him, but they left it. For a minute, there was silence.

Sam broke the silence. "Let's see if you can change back..."

* * *

Danny discovered that he could change back and forth. He payed attention to his dad's babbling, and learned some powers that ghosts had. Sam and Tucker helped him practice, and two months later he had more control. He could now shoot green rays, fly, go invisible, and go intangible. Two months later, he battled a some ghost and won. There were a lot more ghost attacks now that the Fenton portal was there - ghost somehow kept escaping.

Danny, with the help of Tucker, Sam, and his parents' inventions, protected Amity Park. He even came up with a name for his alter-ego: Danny Phantom. Yes, it was a bit obvious, but it sounded good and no one had figured it out yet. Or maybe that was because people kept calling him 'Inviso-Bill'. What kind of name was that?

A lot of people thought he was a bad guy, including his parents. They always tried to capture him, so they could "rip him apart, molecule by molecule". Fortunately, Jack's thickness allowed him to escape.

Danny still heard weird voices and saw weird sights, but he didn't tell anyone. Often when he couldn't sleep, he lay in bed pondering them. They always had to do with someone named 'Harry'. Who was this 'Harry'? And what did he have to do with him?

* * *

**Reviewing makes you sexy! Flamers can go die in a pit. All alone. With sodium and water nearby.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Letter

**AN:** **Karyn Phantom**, t**hephantomcat**, and "**swamp-fox**", and **MOONLIGHT-97** are sexy for reviewing!

It has come to my attention that I said that black rings appeared when Phantom transformed to Fenton. Whoops! Special thanks to **Karyn Phantom** for catching that! I'll have to change that later. I really should proofread and spell-check my work...

Yay! I go this chapter up sooner than I thought I would! Sorry if it's a bit short...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Phantom Wizard**  
**by relocated author**

**Chapter 3: A Mysterious Letter**

Danny Fenton yawned and stretched as he rolled tiredly out of bed. Why did ghosts have to attack so often? He needed some sleep too! Fortunately, the summer holidays had started; it was now late July. He had managed to pass fifth grade with C's and B-'s. Danny usually was an A- to B+ student, so the drop in grades was a big shock. His parents and sister were already worrying about him. Well, it was kind of hard to study and do homework when he was fighting ghosts all the time!

When school started again, Danny would no longer be attending Clyde Elementary School **(1)** - he would attend Amity Park Middle School along with Sam and Tucker, and, unfortunately, Dash.

_Grey rags looking like elephant skin swimming in grey water..._

Danny ignored the scene in his mind and walked downstairs for breakfast. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were all ready up.

"Good morning, son," greeted Jack as Maddie placed some Fenton toast on the table. Danny picked a piece of Fenton toast and spread some butter on it, and poured a some milk in a bowl of fruit loops. He happily munched on the toast, when he heard the mail drop through the slot.

"Can you get that, dear?" asked Maddie, who was toasting more bread. Jazz was reading a psycology book while Jack was assembling a Fenton bazooka. Danny made a mental note to stay away from it.

Danny scooted himself off the chair and left the kitchen to walk to the front door. He picked up the bundle of letters. He flipped through them as he walked back. A letter from some guy in Wisconsin, Jazz's magazine, catalogs, bills, and a parchment envelope…

Danny was confused. Who still used parchment? Looking at it, he noted there was no return address or stamp. There seemed to be mistake with it, though:

Mr. H. Potter  
The Smallest Bedroom  
1997 Poltergeist Avenue  
Amity Park  
USA **(2)**

Danny stopped in the hallway. The address was exactly where he lived. The name was incorrect. Who was Mr. H. Potter?

_A heavy, thick parchment envelope...Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey..._

"Huh. Another of those weird memory things," Danny thought. "Who lives in a cupboard? Mr. H. Potter, again...Wait - weird memory thing. Could the 'h' stand for 'Harry'?"

Turning over the letter, he saw a purple wax seal with a coat of arms.

_A lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large H..._

Danny stared at the coat of arms. It was the same as that weird memory thing. "It's official," thought Danny. "I'm going insane."

Danny walked in the bathroom and dumped it in the trash. He returned to the kitchen, hoping that there would be no more letters.

* * *

"AAAAARGHHH!" Danny yelled. There was another letter the next day.

"Are you okay, Danny?" asked Jazz.

"I'm fine!" Danny called back. He could practically see the suspicious looks on his family's faces. "Just...um...stubbed my toe!" That didn't sound very convincing either. He sucked at lying, and everyone knew it. He walked to the bathroom and disposed of the letter.

* * *

"WHY THE FUDGE DO I KEEP GETTING LETTERS?" Danny roared.

"What letters?" asked Maddie suspiciously as she walked in the hallway.

"Um...nothing!" Danny tried to look innocent as he shoved the letter behind his back.

"Danny..." Maddie trailed off warningly.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled running out the door. For once, Danny was glad for that. Maddie followed quickly, forgetting about the letter. Danny sighed in relief, thankful for the distraction.

* * *

"Albus!" a severe-looking woman yelled as she walked briskly in an office. "One student has not responded to their Hogwarts acceptance letter!"

An old man with a long beard and sorrowful eyes greeted her. "Hello, Minerva."

"What are we going to do about it? All the students except one have replied."

"Can you go to this person's house?" said the man, who's name must have been Albus. "Where does this person live?"

"Let's see," said the woman named Minerva, checking a piece of parchment that had an address on it. "America? I thought that the Hogwarts letter quills **(3)** sent them to children in England!"

Albus stroked his beard wisely. "This is most strange, indeed. I shall accompany you."

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall disappeared with a loud popping noise **(4)**.

* * *

**ENDING NOTES:**

**(1)** Why did I name the elementary school that? First person who answers correctly gets their name added in a later chapter. (I need some names!) PM me or review the chapter with the answer.

**(2)** I don't know where Amity Park is and exactly where Danny lives.

**(3) **Magical quills write and address the letters. That's why no one knew the letter was sent to a 'Mr. H. Potter'. A spell or something alerted McGonagall that a student hadn't replied. It didn't say who. A quill just wrote out the address and not the name.

**(4) **I figured that if the headmaster could make portkeys to his school (OOtP), he and the deputy headmistress could apparate out.

**Reviewing makes you sexy! Flamers can go die in a hole.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Encounters

**AN: **Yay! I just broke my record for reviews per chapter! It used to be 10, but now its 11! Thanks!

**Firehedgehog**, **Rosewaver**, "**swamp-fox**", **Raven Marcus**, **Hornswaggler**, "**bob**", **wolfpirate13**, **Annaisu**, **Sin – NaMe**, **Infinitechange**, and **DarkNaruto002** are awesome for reviewing!

**Rosewaver** pointed out that it's impossible to apparate in/out of Hogwarts. I will fix that and other errors I made later. Feel free to point out any errors I make!

The question I put in the previous chapter is still open. Even if your guess is incorrect, your name can still be featured. I'm just adding on that you need to come up with a normal last name too. So far, **Hornswaggler** and **Annaisu** will have their names featured.

Sorry for the late update, but if you read my profile (I post notes there) you will find out why. Also, sorry that the chapter's short. :'(

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The Phantom Wizard  
****by relocated author**

**Chapter 4: First Encounters**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANNY!" someone screamed. Danny groaned and rolled over. "Come on, wake up!" Danny then recogonized the voice. It was Jazz.

"Go away, Jazz," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Danny," Jazz whined. "Get up!"

Why was Jazz being more annoying than usual? Oh wait...it was his birthday!

"HOLYCRAPITSMYBIRTHDAY!" Danny yelled as he fell out of his bed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Jazz muttered, slightly annoyed.

"I'm finally eleven!" exclaimed Danny, sitting up.

"Let's go downstairs," said Jazz, as she dragged him out. When they arrived at the kitchen, there was a huge banner that said "Happy Birthday!" with red and blue balloons floating around. Jack, Maddie, Sam, and Tucker were all ready sitting at a table that was covered in colorful, wrapped presents.

"WOAH!" exclaimed Danny, wondering if he got that new video game he wanted, or that rocket model!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled everyone at the table. Danny was then glomped by his friends and family.

"Son, happy birthday! Let's hope no ghosts are here..."

"My big boy is growing up!"

When all the hugging was over, they sat at the table. They devoured the cake (which, for some reason, had fudge and ghosts all over it) and got to the presents. Danny was in the middle of unwrapping a present, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Danny, rushing to the door.

When he opened it, there stood a man and woman. The man had a long silvery beard, a slightly crooked nose, half-moon shaped glasses, and wore what looked like a bright purple starry bathrobe. The woman also had glasses, but she wore an odd-looking emerald green dress. They both just stared at him.

'Obviously these people are from a mental asylum,' Danny thought. Outside, he put on a false smile and asked "can I help you?"

* * *

After Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived at the Ministry, the received an international portkey. It took a quite a while, because the Ministry was in disarray with all of Voldemort's attacks. They used a spell to adjust their internal clocks to America's time zone, and with a uncomfortable yank-behind-the-belly-button sensation, they arrived in front of a house. It was very odd looking, with its giant neon sign and weird thing on top.

"Are you sure this is the place, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore checked the address. "Yes, this is 1997 Poltergeist Avenue."

The two walked up the steps. Dumbledore rang the doorbell. They both heard a slightly familiar voice saying "I'll get it!" and footsteps. The door was yanked open, and the two gasped.

There stood an eleven year old Harry James Potter, looking very much alive. But, they reminded themselves, Harry was dead. Even though this boy had the same messy black hair (not white, like his corpse), built, and skin tone, his eyes were blue (but the same shape), he was not wearing glasses, nor did he have the famous lightning bolt scar.

"Can I help you?" he asked. They noted that his voice sounded like Harry's when he first came to Hogwarts, except it had an American accent.

* * *

"Yes," Dumbledore said snapping out of his stupor. 'Did Harry somehow survive, and is this boy's father?' "Can I talk with a parent or guardian?"

"Uhhhhhh...why?" Danny asked suspiciously. 'Are these people even sane? And why do they sound British?'

"We have an...opportunity...to discuss with them," McGonagall answered. 'He looks so much like Harry..."

Danny looked at the two. There were staring at him, which made him feel uncomfortable. The man reminded him of a ghost, and the woman reminded him of a cut for some reason. He then decided that ghost-man and cat-lady were freaking him out too much, so he slammed the door rudely in their faces and ran back to the table, pretending nothing had occured.

"Who was that, honey?" Maddie asked.

"No one..." Danny chuckled nervously. He did _not _want his mom finding out how rude he was.

* * *

"That was rude!" McGonagall sniffed angrily.

Dumbledore shrugged, and pressed the doorbell button again.

* * *

Danny almost fell out of his chair when the doorbell rang again. Why wouldn't ghost-man and cat-lady go back to the asylum?

"I'll get it this time," Maddie said, shooting a glare at Danny.

"No, it's okay..." Danny laughed nervously, getting up with his legs wobbling.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah Danny, you look like you've seen - nevermind," Sam said.

"And _why_ don't you want me to answer the door?" asked Maddie, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Er..."

Maddie gave her son stink-eye and left the room to answer the door.

'Oh fu-'


	6. Chapter 5: Reminders

**AN: **I LIVE! Sorry for this super late update. I'm still really busy, but right now it's SPRING BREAK! (does victory dance) Updates will still be slow, as I have to play piano AND violin at a recital, a band performance, a string orchestra performance, a clarinet solo – there's more, but you get the point. Also, my grades suck, and I have to go make up/find work. Ugh, one of my teachers is irresponsible and didn't enter in my assignments; even though I'm sure I turned it in. Luckily for me, I have PROOF. Hahaha! :)

Well, thanks for all the alerts and favorites! Especially the REVIEWS. I LOVE reviews. REVIEWS sustain my existence! If I was a dementor, REVIEWS would be the souls of people! Don't worry – I won't suck out your soul. (maybe)

WOW, **31** reviews (although I reviewed my own story, lol)! Thank you SO MUCH, **Firehedgehog**, **CatWriter**, "**Tony**", **MOONLIGHT-97**, "**Seneca**", **AnnAisu**, **Silvertongue's Daughter**, **Sin – NaMe**, **TheDivineDemon**, **PokemonKnight**, **Sholay**, "**interesting idea**", **Miss Captain-Mad Dog Vane**, **Hornswaggler**, **DarkNaruto002**, **Hanzo of the Salamander**, **HeartsGlow**, **little-bast**, **Karyn Phantom**, **Vesta Dragon**, **Danni9998**, **Mistress Sayu**, **thephantomcat**, **RussianGirl66**, **gothsamphan14**, **tonsostuff**, **senecka**, **Gryffin201**, **bookphan44**, and **In The Mix**!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The Phantom Wizard**

**By relocated author**

**Chapter 5: Reminders  
**

Maddie Fenton stormed to the front door. What the heck had gotten into her son? Ever since that incident with the Fenton portal – well, her little boy had changed.

Maddie admitted that Danny had always been – er, _different_. His eyes were _different _when he was born. Usually, Caucasian babies were born with blue eyes. Later on, they changed. When Maddie first gazed into the eyes of her infant son, they were _green_. They looked dark and haunted, eyes someone might see on a weathered war survivor, eyes seen on a tortured prisoner, eyes that had seen things that one should _not_ see, eyes that should _not _be on an innocent newborn.

Later, when Danny had tiredly opened his eyes, they were blue. Instead of looking tormented, his eyes were innocent and child-like. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Maddie swore that his eyes had been different. She didn't tell anyone – they might have thought her loony, her husband would brush it off, and Jazz wouldn't understand. She kept that information to herself.

Danny's childhood was odd too. His uncommon moments of spacing out, combined with his ghost-hunting parents, and making weird things occur, caused him to be a bully target. Other kids didn't hang around him, perhaps out of fear of becoming bully targets. Fortunately, Danny had found two loyal friends – Tucker and Sam. They didn't seem to mind befriending a kid who had weird things happen to him.

Speaking of which, Maddie had once seen Danny, as a small child, appear to be hissing – _hissing_- to a harmless garter snake. There was that time when Danny had somehow ended up on the roof of the school, the time he was blamed for turning the substitute teacher's wig green…

The list went on and on. Each incident was mysterious, with no paranormal activity registering on any of their useful gadgets.

Some months ago, Danny had been curious, and activated the portal. Since then, he became very distant. He disappeared a lot, sometimes without an explanation. Usually his explanations were lame. Danny was usually a B to A- student, but now his grades had slipped to F's and D's – C's if he was lucky. He came home late, sometimes with cuts and bruises that always seemed to be gone the next day.

Yes, something was going on with her little boy.

Maddie did not suspect that Danny's life was going to get even stranger.

* * *

Opening the front door, Maddie's first thoughts were that a ghost and a senile old lady had decided to randomly come to their home.

The man turned out to not be a ghost, but the old couple were oddly dressed in what looked to be bathrobes – without the fuzz.

"Is this 1997 Poltergeist Avenue?" the ancient old man asked politely.

"Yes," Maddie answered, curiously. What were these people up to?

"Do you have a child around eleven years of age?" asked the old woman.

Were these people doing a survey or something?

"Yes," answered Maddie, thinking of Danny.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall," Dumbledore said, holding out his hand to shake. Maddie shook both his and McGonagall's hands.

"I'm Madeline Fenton, but I just go by Maddie."

"We'd like to speak to your child – an offer," said McGonagall.

Maddie, still slightly suspicious, invited the couple inside. She seated them at the parlor. "Danny!" she called. "Some people want to speak with you!"

Danny walked into the parlor a few minutes later. He grunted a greeting and sat down.

"How do you do, Danny?" said Dumbledore, holding out his hand.

Danny grunted again, and reluctantly shook Dumbledore's hand. For some reason, he didn't trust these two. Maddie frowned at her son's rudeness, and left the room.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

_Dumbledore…_that name sounded familiar. _Professor_…maybe this guy was a doctor of some type?

"'Professor'?" repeated Danny. "Is that like 'doctor'?"

Dumbledore was strongly reminded of another dark-haired boy. "No, no" he said, faking a smile.

Danny, meanwhile, was panicking. Who were these people? What did they want with him? Did they think he was insane?

"I don't believe you." A surge of unexplained self-defensiveness went through him. "Tell the truth!" he spoke before he could stop himself.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose up. McGonagall looked shocked at the boy's disrespect.

Danny felt his eyes widen, and he started glaring at Dumbledore. Why was he acting this way? Why did he think these two were dangerous? Danny forced himself to calm down, but he still remained wary.

"Who are you?" Danny asked finally.

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. (Here Danny mentally snorted. That was a dumb name for a school – like Pigfarts or something.) I have come to offer you a place at my school – your new school, if you would like to come."

Danny felt fearful. This Hogwarts suddenly didn't sound very good, yet somehow it sounded familiar. What if it was some asylum? How had they found out about the visions?

"You can't fool me!" Danny said loudly. "You're from an asylum, aren't you?" He felt his heart pump faster, and he began to take more breaths. Some of the furniture started to shake.

"I am not from the asylum. I am a professor and, if you calm down, I will tell you more about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for people with certain abilities-"

"I'm not crazy!" cried Danny.

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for the insane. It is a school of –"

"Magic," Danny blurted out. How had he known that?

"So you did read the letters," concluded McGonagall.

"No, I didn't," Danny denied, shaking his head. He was still puzzled that he had known that Hogwarts was a school of magic – wait what?

"Magic?" Danny whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded his head.

"It's…magic. What can I do?" Was this related to his ghost powers?

"Have you ever done something that you couldn't explain?" asked McGonagall.

Danny thought back to all the weird incidents. Was that magic?

"You're a wizard, Danny."

"_You're a wizard, Harry."_

Danny shook his head to clear that thought. Was this Harry a wizard too?

Dumbledore noted that Danny's face just look confused, curious even.

"Are you guys…magical too?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded their heads.

Danny felt that they were being truthful, but he was still skeptical. "Prove it."

"If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts –"

"Wait, where is this Hogwarts?"

"I cannot tell you the exact location, but it is somewhere in Scotland," said McGonagall.

Danny felt his head spin. Scotland? That was a long way from Amity Park…If he attended Hogwarts, he could learn magic, perhaps take a break from being Danny Phantom and fighting ghosts all the time. He would also learn about the mysterious Harry, and maybe why he was having visions. However, Amity Park needed to be protected, and he didn't trust the couple. Hogwarts sounded like a sad place…

"Sure…" Danny said, not entirely meaning it.

"Well, please address me as 'Professor' or 'sir'. McGonagall should be addressed as 'Professor' or 'ma'am'."

"Please professors, could you please show me?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall whipped out their wands. Dumbledore levitated the coffee table, and then set it back down. McGonagall transfigured the table into a pig, and let it walk around, before turning it back into the table. Danny felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Wow," was all Danny could say. Hogwarts did sound kind of cool…but it was all the way in Scotland – and he was all the way _here_. He probably wouldn't get to see his family or friends for a long time.

"I'm sorry, sir and ma'am," Danny said, "but I don't think I can accept your invitation."

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised, while McGonagall looked downright shocked. Who would turn down an offer to one of the best magic schools?

"Can you please leave now?" Danny asked uncertainly. He was very tempted to say yes, but he knew he would miss his family and friends very much.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up and started walking toward the door. McGonagall followed right after him. He was opening the door as Jazz walked in.

"Hey, birthday-boy, who was that?"

"Just some people offering something."

Dumbledore froze. It was a coincidence that Danny's birthday was the same as Harry's. _Also his death date_, a nasty voice in his head said.

Dumbledore ignored it and turned his head so he was facing Danny. "Happy Birthday," he said. Then he and McGonagall walked through the door.

As soon as the door shut, Jazz grabbed Danny's hand to lead him back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Albus, what next?"

"The boy is very interesting. I shall keep an eye on him – we don't want another Voldemort (McGonagall flinched) on our hands."

* * *

**AN: **Not exactly pleased with this chapter, but oh well. Updates will still be extremely slow.


	7. Chapter 6: The Dream

**AN: **I wanted to get this out sooner, but oh well. I'm no longer going to post people's names on chapters because it is a pain to scroll through stuff to get to the story on an iPod/iPhone/some other mobile device. I hope no one minds.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm not too sure if I replied to everyone's reviews. I usually reply to reviews on my iPod, and when I'm out, can only connect with random hotspots. I don't have much time to check my email, and reply to reviews when I'm not at home, so I apologize if I didn't reply to your review.

Sorry for the late update!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom

* * *

**The Phantom Wizard**

**By relocated author**

**Chapter 6: The Dream**

Life went on normally, or as normally as it could for a pre-teen half-ghost hero with _creative_ parents.

Danny wondered if he should accepted the invitation to that school, but he decided that it would be better to stay in Amity Park, his _home_, than go to some random place (a castle, he visualized) in Scotland.

He enjoyed the bright summer days with Tucker and Sam, and fought ghosts as Danny Phantom. When the sun went down, he would stare up at the sky and watch the stars shine and moon glow. If ghosts were attacking, or he just felt like it, he would transform into Phantom, and fly. The cool air whipping his white hair and brushing his cheeks always felt relaxing.

Eventually the golden days ended, and Danny started attending Amity Park Middle School. The once green leaves turned into shades of red, gold, and brown, and fell off the trees.

Tonight, no ghosts had attacked, so he had finished off his homework. Turning away from his bedroom window, Danny turned the light out, got into bed, pulled the covers over his body, and went to sleep.

* * *

_Sitting underneath a shady tree on a green carpet of grass next to a boy and girl…Tucker and Sam? The wind blew, and sunlight filtered through the leaves and briefly illuminated the boy and girl. No, the girl had bushy brown hair and Tucker didn't have red hair. The two were silently laughing, their eyes crinkled in happiness. Danny felt happy too, for reasons unknown to him. _

_The girl, still laughing merrily, picked up a hand mirror that had been lying beside her, and held it up to Danny's face. His pale face, dark untidy hair, and green eyes filled with mirth stared back at him. Wait, GREEN eyes? His eyes were BLUE. Was he in ghost form? No, his hair was its normal black color, and he wasn't feeling angry at that moment. Danny couldn't control his hand as it went up and placed something on his face – glasses? _

_Suddenly, the tranquil sky darkened as gray clouds came to rest over the sun. He vaguely made out the other's expressions as surprise. The trio got up as one and began to move towards a giant, beautiful castle in the distance. A scream caused them to turn around, and they saw a tall, cloaked figure standing over a red-haired girl's twitching body. The figure raised a stick (it looked like a wand…), and bright green light shot out and hit the girl. Her face was frozen, tears dripping off it, and her body twitched no more, for she was quite dead. _

_The figure let out a high, cold laugh and turned to face the trio. A gust of wind blew the figure's hood down, and revealed a deathly pale bald head without a nose. Its eyes flashed an eerie blood-red, and lightning flashed. Rain started to fall._

_He felt something hit his face, hard, and the glasses flew off his face and landed at the brown-haired girl's feet. He turned his head, and saw blurrily that it was the red-haired boy who had punched him. Instead of the friendly face he had seen when the sun was shining, the boy's face was now contorted with anger. The red hair, now wet from the water droplets, hung around his face, and, combined with the boy's facial expression, gave him a demonic look. _

_He heard a crunch of glass, and turned his head. The girl's face was now also unfriendly, with a hint of sadness. His cheek burned from where the girl's palm had made contact with his cheek. He watched tears (were they tears or water droplets?), run down her cheeks. He moved his body, and saw the tree that had been standing healthily, start to hunch over, and its leaves blackening and falling to the now brown grass._

_Fog started to surround them. The boy and girl, eyes still glaring at him, stepped back and were soon eaten by the mist. He felt alone, so alone. The bald figure materialized in front of him. In its right hand, it clutched the hand mirror that had been shown to him by the brown-haired girl. It held the mirror to his face, and once again he saw his face. His hair now drooped from the rain, and his eyes, instead of sparkling with happiness, were now filled with darkness and loss of innocence._

_The figure gave a twisted smile, and pulled the hand mirror away. Instead of the mirror changing to reflect whatever from its new position, his face stayed on the supposedly reflective surface. It was rather like a portrait with a cloudy, gray background._

_It held the hand mirror above its bald head. The figure's smile became even more twisted, sadistic even. The spider-like fingers with yellow, clawed fingernails, now revealed by the cloak's sleeves being pulled back, dropped the hand mirror._

_It seemed to take forever for the mirror to fall. It turned gracefully while it fell, a contrast to the horrifying scene, defying gravity and air resistance. The mirror hit the ground and shattered into sharp, glittering pieces. As the shards spun through the air, he felt like something was burning on his forehead._

_The burning hurt so much, like his head was being split in half. He fell over gasping, while the figure's laugh made shivers run up his spine. Coldness surrounded him, and he felt like he was losing…something…_

_He saw a the end of a stick-wand in his vision, and it began to glow green, the same green light which had seemingly killed the red-haired girl. He began to hear a woman screaming…words that sounded vaguely like "take me instead" and "not Harry"…_

_The pain on his forehead intensified, and he had barely any energy. He was now screaming with the woman, and the green light moved in slow motion. _

_Everything went dark, and he was falling…falling…_

* * *

Danny shot up in bed, throat sore from screaming. His black hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat, and his sheets were tangled around his legs. He felt water leaking from out of his eyes.

He sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily with his heart beating rapidly. When he had calmed down, he got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom across the hall.

He stared at his reflection. His eyes were puffy from crying, and he was very pale. Feeling a sudden wave of nausea, he quickly kneeled over the toilet and hurled his dinner.

Luckily, his parents and sister had not woken up. Jack was a very heavy sleeper, and probably would not wake up even if his bed was on fire. His snores caused Maddie to wear earplugs. Jazz also wore earplugs because her room was next to the master bedroom.

Danny flushed the mess and washed his face over the sink. After he was done, he walked back to his room and climbed into his bed, and tried to go back to sleep. Danny found that he couldn't, the dream – no, _nightmare_ – was still vivid in his mind. Instead he stared up at his ceiling, where Jack had placed glow-in-the-dark stars when he was younger.

Danny tried to stop thinking about the nightmare, but his mind kept drifting back to it. Who were the boy and girl? The monstrous man? The dead girl?

That voice he had heard…he was pretty sure that it had said "Harry". Once again, he wondered who this "Harry" was.

He would have continued to think about it, but he heard a sound at the window. He sat up, and saw that his window was now covered by a shadow. Someone was trying to get _in_. The window opened, and a figure that looked like it was sitting on a broom, flew in. It landed on gracefully on the floor.

Hot adrenaline pumped through Danny's veins. He quickly rolled out of bed and bolted to the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw the bedroom intruder raise a stick-wand. Danny's door slammed shut, and he heard it lock. He slammed into the door, and frantically tried to unlock the door, but it was no use – the door was stuck. Danny's heart beat faster – he was trapped with someone who could cast _magic_.

Danny felt himself starting to shake as heard the bedroom intruder's footsteps behind him. Turning around slowly, Danny faced the intruder.

He quickly concluded that the bedroom intruder was a tall man, but Danny could not see his face, as it was covered by the man's hood. He was not a ghost, because his ghost sense would have gone off, and the man could have just phased through the wall instead of unlocking the window.

While Danny observed the man, feeling very much like a trapped rabbit, the man seemed to have frozen in shock.

Danny couldn't go ghost to defend himself because that would just reveal his secret. He noticed that the man looked frozen. He took the opportunity to sprint to the window, somehow hoping to escape, even though his room was on the top floor of his house. Blood pounded through his ears as he ran across his room to the window. Instinctively, he snatched the broom – yes, it was a broom – from where it leaned against the wall and placed it between his legs. He kicked off, and began to hover.

The man snapped out of his shock and shot a red spell at Danny. Danny quickly maneuvered out of the way, and to spell crashed into the wall. Danny pointed the broom up to go higher, so he could fly out the window. He felt his skin prickle on his back. He attempted to dodge it, but it was too late – a red jet of light hit his back, and all he saw was black.

Danny's body, tense and clutching the broomstick, went slack, and tumbled to the floor, unconscious.

The man pulled an envelope out of his pocket, and left it on the bed.

He picked up the blue pajama-clad boy, and slung him over his shoulder, using some spells to make sure the small body would not tumble off during the flight.

He climbed on the broom, one hand holding the body slung over his shoulder, while the other clutched the broom.

The man, boy, and broom zoomed out the window to a starry night.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter is too short, and meh, but whatever. Now I have to work on my geometry and science homework. :P

OMG, PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO GET OVER 100 REVIEWS. D:


End file.
